


I'm Not Calling You A Liar.

by Achievelandia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post!Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian writes to his lover once a year on the same day... three years later he gets a response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NB* Best viewed as entire work due to short first chapters.

20th June 2011

Jim...

I thought I'd let you know that I've been sitting here, on our sofa, waiting for orders that I **know** aren't going to come. Even now you're gone I just can't bring myself to move, to stop, forget about you and all of the things ~~you~~ we did. Maybe there's some vain hope in there that you might come bursting through the door and say it was all a joke, take me to bed, tell me that everything will be fine and to 'just shut up and go to sleep'. 

I don't know how you did it, _tamed_ me. Everyone said it was impossible, 'you'll never cage that one' they said... you managed. Had me locked up good and tight. To tell you the truth - you'd probably know if I was lying to you anyway - I miss that. I miss the control, the regimented life mixed in with the unpredictability that your complete and utter _foolish_ craziness threw in. 

I can't bring myself to sleep in our bed anymore; it's too painful and... cold without you there. I wanted to go and bring you back but by the time I got there your body was gone. I think that irritating DI moved it... I'm tempted to kill him, I would but you ordered me not to. I'm tempted to go after that litte blogging doctor and wring his neck, torture that pretty little redhead, track down Sh- _his_ girlfriend and make her beg for her life... I'm tempted to end everything. But I can't. Not without you here holding the gun...

Fuck you, Jim... 

S.M.


	2. 2012

20th June 2012

Boss,

I don't know why I decided to do this again. It's been a tough year, but I guess you knew that, you're probably watching me from down there and celebrating my misery with old Nick. I hate the idea that you're looking in on this, you'd never like to see me so weak. I just... I thought that I'd better let you know I'm not dead yet and... maybe I'll see you some time soon.

S.M.


	3. 2013

20th June 2013

 **Fuck you!** Why aren't you back yet? **Where the fuck are you!?** How could you leave me like this? You always said that I was special, that I was your Moran, your sniper, your second, your lover! How the **fuck** could you leave me alone...

Sherlock came back. I don't know how but I figured I'd just leave him to his own devices. He's out there right now, pulling down what's left of your empire, _our_ empire and I'm just letting it crumble because I can't be a prince without my king...

God, now I sound like a 10th Grade Literature student writing a love note. Whatever, I'm still annoyed at you. I hope you're having the worst time wherever the fuck you are.


	4. 2014

20th June 2014

_You have - one - new message. Message - one;_

_**Sebby, darling, it's me~ I'm back. I figured you'd want to know considering you keep leaving all of those cute letters out on the roof for me to find. So adorable, writing to me every year, nice to know I was missed. Anywho, I'm coming home and I want that flat TIDY when I get there, I've seen the squalor you're living in, it's not happening! And put on your pretty suit, the one you saved just for me. TOODLE PIP!** _


End file.
